


Fascination

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Freckles are adorable, M/M, Promnis needs more love, Slight spoilers for chapters 9 and 13, implied sex at the end, more than implied but not enough to be Mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: It starts off as a simple fascination for Prompto's freckles and then Ignis falls in love. It takes a while for him to realize this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Promptos-biceps and it was 8 and a half pages in my book. Hope your happy. Promnis needs more love I adore this ship

Ignis had always been fascinated by freckles. When he was a child he would read as many books about them that he could. He'd never seen anyone with freckles himself, they were to have apparently, and there were many theory's as to why that was; from genetics, to magic to evolution. Ignis didn't care much about those theory's, he was just a little upset that he didn't have any freckles himself.

He thought they were beautiful.

* * *

Noctis constantly talked about his new friend from school, a boy named Prompto. There was so much fondness in his voice when he spoke of his energetic friend that Ignis found himself growing curious and expressed that he'd like to meet him. Noctis dragged him to Prompto's small apartment with a huge grin on his face and Ignis tried to reason that they should wait until the afternoon because it was _3 in the bloody morning._ Noctis didn't care.

When Prompto opened the door the first thing Ignis noticed, and it felt a little rude to admit, were the freckles on Prompto's nose and cheeks.

 _Oh,_ Ignis thought, and then he took in the rest of Prompto's appearance. A baggy jumper and slacks, cute Chocobo socks, blonde hair that was mussed from sleep in a style Noctis described as 'a Chocobo's butt', the fact that Prompto was a little shorter than Noctis and his eyes a paler blue. His first impression of Prompto was simply,

_He's actually rather cute._ __

* * *

Clarus and Cor didn't mind Prompto's presence even if the blonde was slightly intimidated by them (it was cute how he hid behind Noctis). They both agreed he was a great influence on the Prince, because Noctis was more social and open now. Prompto got embarrassed and Ignis noticed that his freckles stood out against the pink dusting his cheeks.

Adorable.

Regis was a gossip and Prompto loved learning about all the rumours and embarrassing stories. They bonded over it and it was very irritating to deal with. But if it meant that Ignis could stare at Prompto's freckles without fear of getting caught, then he'd take what he could get.

* * *

It got worse, of course, his love for Prompto's freckles, and he found himself tracing constellations into his skin with his eyes. He started naming the freckles after different stars and the pale freckle on Prompto's throat was named Alpha Lupi-the brightest star in the Wolf constellation Lupus. Prompto was embarrassed by his freckles and Ignis thought it a shame that his friend kept them hidden.

He asked Noctis about it and discovered that Prompto hadn't always been shy about them. Their teacher had used Prompto as an example for something genetically rare and either didn't know how uncomfortable he felt being the centre of attention or simply ignored it. Either way he's started getting teased for them and Ignis wasn't sure if the anger he felt was purely his own or something he picked up from Noctis.

Gladio quickly took care of the problem, much to Prompto's chagrin and Noctis' delight. Ignis hoped he'd be able to see the freckles he'd heard about on Prompto's shoulders.

The clothes that Prompto ended up wearing were the kind you usually associated with 'punks'. They shouldn't've suited Prompto as well as they did and seeing the freckles on Prompto's shoulders, dotted down his arms and the paler ones on his neck and collarbones, was the greatest tease in Ignis' opinion. He desperately wanted to touch them and when he saw Prompto sleeping on Noct's couch he absentmindedly reached out to softly stroke a cheek. He reeled back as if electrocuted and frowned. He walked out of the room, determined to ignore the beating of his heart.

* * *

Travelling together and sleeping in the same tent did very little to soothe Ignis and his weakness for freckles. It was as if the sun itself was in love with Prompto, whenever Ignis turned to look at him Prompto's skin was always shining, his darkened freckles so tantalizing and all he had to do was just....reach out a little to touch them.

Their sleeping arrangements didn't help much either. Ignis slept on the far left of the tent-'like a goddamn board' apparently- and Gladio slept on the right, a leg bent up and the other stretched as far as the small tent would allow, his arms splayed out haphazardly as he snored like a fucking bear. Noctis slept at the bottom of the tent, using Ignis' ankles as a pillow and tangling his legs with Gladio's. This left Prompto curled up in the middle, right next to Ignis, his ankles held by Noctis in case he had a nightmare.

Ignis found he could indulge himself here and physically trace constellations and patterns into Prompto's skin. If he was lucky Prompto would nuzzle against his hand, a soft sigh escaping him. Ignis wondered, not for the first time, how no-one had deigned to ask Prompto out before. Not only was he attractive but he also knew just what you needed before you, yourself, did. Everyone has flaws and Ignis was not blind to Prompto's own, but he loved his friends freckles and he lo-

He quickly turned away with a scowl, refusing to complete such a thought. The heat was getting to him.

* * *

The realization of his feelings came to him whilst they were staying in Lestallum. Noctis had gone to bed early that night and Gladio had gone out with Iris, the death of Clarus finally hitting home to the siblings. He wasn't sure where Prompto had gone but decided to take a walk through the city anyway. He came upon a park and caught Prompto sitting on a bench, looking through a bunch of pictures on his camera.

Before he could rethink the decision, Ignis walked over and sat himself next to Prompto. Taken a-back by Ignis' sudden appearance Prompto gave a small smile. He looked...unsure. Ignis frowned and tilted his head in a silent question. Prompto sighed.

"Hey Ignis, this is a weird question but...when Insomnia fell did you," he hesitated and swallowed, "did you lose anyone you cared about?"

Ah. Right. Prompto had grown up on his own and the only people important to him were them. He probably wasn't feeling the sense of loss that they were, and, as such, felt disconnected from them.

"I lost my mother." Prompto took a shaky breath and Ignis put an arm around his shoulders. "Prompto, you can tell me how your feeling you know? I wont judge you for it."

Prompto leaned against Ignis and dropped his hands into his lap.

"I just...I feel sad that Insomnia fell but I don't feel all the grief that you do. I'm grieving because you are, I never had anyone or anything important that isn't with me on this trip. I guess I just kinda feel disconnected from it you know?" Prompto took in a breath, "I don't want to appear heartless to any of you." His voice was quiet and Ignis suspected there was more to that statement than he realized.

"You're not heartless," he responded quietly, "and at the very least I don't think any less of you for it. You lost your home and that's about it, we'd noticed that you'd grown distant recently, and surmised that this was probably the reason." Not a complete lie but not the whole truth either. 

"I'm that easy to read huh?"

"Only to those who know you."

Prompto licked his lips and when he pulled back Ignis nearly reached out to pull that warmth back to his side. When Prompto smiled this time it was so warm and gentle that it took Ignis' breath away. At night, while the moon shone high, Prompto's freckles had never looked more like stars than at this moment, and Ignis was glad that the shadow of a nearby tree hid the blush on his cheeks.

Ignis didn't pay much attention to what Prompto was saying but he suddenly found himself laughing at the pictures taken that day. Gladio tripping over a cat, Iris falling into a fountain, Noctis getting chased by 3 dogs, Ignis himself covered in flour and Prompto accidentally someone's wig off with a simple 'oops' caption.

It was nice, to laugh so freely like this. He looked at Prompto and was overcome with such a feeling of adoration that it shocked him to the core. Briskly he stood up and muttered that they needed to get some sleep. He ignored Prompto's 'Iggy?' and refused to let his guilt turn him around. Upsetting Prompto always felt as if he'd kicked a puppy and left a Chocobo to starve somewhere.

It was when he was driving through the streets of Lestallum the next day that Ignis realized, somewhere along the line he'd fallen in love with the blonde sitting next to him.

* * *

Ignis waited until they were staying at a hotel again before confessing to Prompto. He owed his friend that much at least.

His confession did not go as planned. When he told Prompto that his freckles were like the stars and saw the shook on his face, he elaborated his point by mentioning his past-time of tracing constellations into them.

Seeing Prompto so flustered, Ignis abandoned his confession for the moment and decided to satisfy his curiosity and find out just how far down Prompto's blush could go. Unfortunately it was at this moment that the other two returned and it didn't take long for Prompto to leave. Ignis inwardly cursed them before following the other at a much calmer pace.

_Purely for science indeed._

He found Prompto by the side of the hotel and didn't think twice about calling out to him. The blonde jumped and spun to face Ignis, his blush travelling all the way down his neck. Prompto bit his lip and started playing with his bracelets.

Ignis let out a quiet sigh and tilted Prompto's head up gently.

"Your freckles are beautiful," he murmured, "they were the first thing I noticed about you and everything else just spiralled from there. I noticed the way your eyes lit up and your voice lilted when you spoke of the beauty in your photos, the slight skip in your step when King Regis said he enjoyed your company, the way you take note of everything around you and...how bloody amazing you are at what you do."

"I-I don't-I mean-That's not-" Prompto stumbled over his words, not sure if this was what he thought it was.

Ignis brushed his thumb over Prompto's cheek and his face went soft when Prompto leaned into the touch.

"I don't know when, but, at some point, I fell in love." HIs voice was so full of love and adoration that Prompto gasped softly.

"Yeah," he breathed shakily, "yeah that's. Yeah. Okay. So, like, are you asking me out or?" Prompto joked trying to quell the beating of his own heart.

"Ignis rolled his eyes. "I just confessed to you, Nutmeg, what do you think?"

Usually, Prompto would feel offended by the nickname, now he just smiled. "Yeah. Sure. That'd be great Iggy."

Ignis hummed and leaned in to brush his lips against the freckles on Prompto's nose. Prompto gave a surprised screech and Ignis could practically feel the heavy sigh coming from Noctis in the window above them.

"Dinner it is then." His voice was calm, but he was grinning and his insides were doing joyful acrobatics.

(It would be a while before they got intimate with eachother and Prompto would be adamant about not taking off his bracelets, and Ignis wouldn't judge. He'd take it slow and loving, as he memorised all the curves and dips of his lover's body. Every freckle, every stretch mark. He'd trace patterns into Prompto's skin with his mouth and tongue and enjoy seeing him squirm and keen with impatient need.

When Ignis goes blind and they find out that Prompto Is part MT, he'll fuck him hard to get his attention, and then, blindness be damned, he'd fumble with Prompto's bracelets, slipping them off his wrist so Ignis could kiss, suck and bite at the barcode there. They'd make slow love then, with hushed words and compliments. Prompto would touch Iggy's scars, marvelling at how amazing he is.

No two people can ever slot together perfectly, but the world be damned if Ignis and Prompto wouldn't be fucking great together. And no darkness could ever change that.)


End file.
